Darkness
by Zattano
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, su primer amor, amiga de infancia, la que le había consolado cuando asesinaron a su clan, la única que no le critico sus planes de venganza y el único lugar al cual quería regresar…
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness**_

_**I**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_Tengo miedo de acercarme y odio estar solo_

_Añoro esa sensación de no sentir nada_

_Cuando más grande me hago más profundo me hundo_

_No puedo hundir a mis demonios, ellos saben cómo nadar…_

**¿Can you feel my heart?**

BMTH

.

.

.

El olor a podrido invadía sus fosas nasales, los cadáveres en descomposición comenzaban a cabrearlo, su tan solo el idiota de Juugo no se hubiese pasado esta vez, quizás ahora no tendría que estar viendo torsos descuartizados por doquier.

-Sasuke-kun.- escucho su horrenda voz a sus espaldas, no entendía la afición de aquella idiota para con su persona, él le había demostrado desde un principio que no le agradaba, que le hastiaba.- ¿estás bien?... hace más de dos horas que no te mueves.- Si, el gran sasuke Uchiha se había sumido en sus pensamientos, en medio de una masacre.

-me molestas, vete.- corto sin expresión alguna.

-p-pero… ¡yo solo quiero ayudarte!- demando la pelirroja al borde de la histeria, el que sasuke fuera tan indiferente con su persona no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, cualquier hombre desearía su presencia ¿porqué el no?

-¡que te largues te digo!- acto seguido desenfundo su katana y la posiciono amenazante en el cuello de la chica.- entiéndelo, me das asco.-susurro divertido, viendo como la mujer estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Karin… déjalo.- un preocupado seigetsu izo acto de presencia, la inestabilidad de su líder comenzaba a hacerse evidente incluso para alguien tan despistado como él, sabia mejor que nadie, lo que ocurriría si sasuke se enfadaba…

Aquello solo pudo darle calosfrío…

Las ganas de mutilar comenzaron a hacerse presentes en sus manos, Karin lo había sacado de quicio, había adquirido un poco de paz y la hija de puta lo había mandado a la mierda por sus caprichos de ramera.

_Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí… _

Desecho inmediatamente aquellos pensamientos, eran cosa de su pasado, nada cambiaria, nadie podría hacerlo, si él mismo no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para salir de aquel agujero existencial, nadie podría, así que lo más saludable y menos masoquista para su persona, era tratar de olvidarla, quizás hasta odiarla por producirle aquella calidez empalagosa en su cuerpo.

Si, lo mejor por el momento era odiarla.

Aquella noche, una vez más, había destrozado la habitación… al ser un hombre tan inestable como lo era él, las pesadillas cobraban vida propia… sus compañeros se habían adecuando a su estilo de vida, durmiendo prudentemente lo más lejos que podían del desertor.

Quizás de verdad… estaba mal.

Se recostó en una de las cuatro esquinas, viendo su obra maestra, desde que su hermano muerto, o mejor dicho, asesinado por él, le había entregado sus ojos, aquello era pan de todos los días, sentía arder sus globos oculares y una ligera presión en su fosa nasal… estaba llorando, increíblemente él, uno de los shinobis más poderosos del mundo, asesino de Orochimaru, de kabuto… de su propio hermano, el hombre con temple de acero… el gran carnicero, estaba llorando… y ni siquiera sabía la puta razón de su aparente descontrol, no lo podía evitar, todo el peso de largos años en la oscuridad al parecer le habían pasado factura, la opresión en su pecho comenzó a hacerse más notoria, la desesperación… si ella estuviera aquí, probablemente le hubiese abrazado, acariciado sus cabellos, quizás hasta cantado una nana para que se tranquilizara… si ella estuviera aquí lo más probable es que le hubiese gritado, se hubiese descargado contra ella, la hubiese golpeado… y lo que más coraje le daba, es que ella se hubiese dejado lastimar, todo por desahogarlo de alguna manera.

Sonrió tristemente, aún con ligeras gotas saladas cayendo por uno de sus ojos, brillando en aquella oscuridad infinita en la que se había convertido su vida, quería volver… no a konoha, no a su casa, no a su vida podridamente vacía, quería volver solo por ella… por su Hinata.

Aún podía recordar cada simple y maravilloso detalle de aquella niña, como se sonrojaba descomunalmente cuando la miraba de frente, su tartamudeo, su tranquilidad y serenidad ante todo, la pequeña peca en la parte trasera de su cuello, poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en el éxtasis que le provocaba recordarla, le trasportaba inmediatamente a un lugar más feliz, más apacible para su pequeño corazón…

_-mira sasuke-kun.- una niña de aproximadamente 10 años le miraba con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.- son como tu.- habló mientras señalaba unas pequeñas flores en medio de toda aquella nieve. _

_-Hmp. ¿Por qué?-nunca se le había dado bien tratarla mal, aunque pateara y despreciara a todo el resto, simplemente no podía hacerlo con ella, porque era ELLA._

_-porque se anteponen ante todo, hasta al mismo frio…. Igual que tu sasuke-kun.- un extraño ardor comenzó en sus mejillas, inmediatamente comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por su ojiblanca._

_-venga vamos.-habló tajante.- Hinata… tu también te parecer a esas flores.- trato de decirlo lo más neutro que pudo, poso su vista en su compañera que le miraba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.-_

_-¿p-porque sasuke-kun?... y-yo no soy f-fuerte…-vio como bajaba la mirada entristecida, odiaba cuando hacia eso, le entraban unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y consolarla._

_-porque son bonitas…. –contesto con simpleza. _

Sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo, si, aquella triste niña había despertado en ´l el deseo de protección y posesividad desde que tenía memoria, quizás desde que la conoció a los 4 años, no podía hacer nada, los uchiha eran así, celosos, posesivos, egoístas…

-_¿Por qué lloras?-su voz aparentemente neutra, pero cargada en el fondo de preocupación la hizo saltar, estaba acuclillada a los pies de un gran árbol, con la pequeña cabecita escondida entre las piernas._

_-e-es q-q-ue.- trataba de articular entre pequeños hipidos producto del devastador llanto, su pobre corazoncito ya no podía mas.- l-las niñas…-¿Qué le habían hecho otra vez aquellas mocosas? Se estaba comenzando a impacientar.- d-dijeron que-nuevamente volvió el arrasador llanto, esta vez aún más fuerte, supuso que había sido porque recordó lo que le habían dicho, la cuestión era ¿Qué?_

_-cálmate hina-chan, vamos dime.- se agacho delante de ella y fuera de sus simples actitudes de siempre, le comenzó a acariciar su cabecita, levantándole un poco el fleco que ocultaba sus ojos rojos e hinchados.- _

_-¡que soy fea! ¡Quenadiesevaacasarc-c-conmigo!- vio como sus pequeñas mejillas se habían sonrojado a más no poder, y nuevamente había vuelto a llorar._

_Aquello le había cabreado, se había enojado, a sus cortos 5 años, era la primera vez que se enojaba tanto, la miro escandalizado, no sabía porque, pero el hecho de que alguien se casara con su Hinata, le hacía sentir algo feo… _

_-¡tonterías!- grito, la niña le miro asustada por el repentino cambio, tenía sus mejillas infladas por el coraje presentía que sus mejillas se habían coloreado igual a como estaban las de su compañera.- ¡hina-chan tú te vas a casar conmigo! ¡Te prohíbo que te cases con alguien más! ¿Entendiste?- le habló reprobatoriamente._

_-h-hai.- dijo quedito la pequeña niña. _

_-¡y eres muy bonita! ¡Yo lo creo!- dijo esta vez tomándola por los hombritos y zarandeándola para que le entrara en la cabeza.- ¿me has escuchado? ¡Te casaras conmigo y eres muy linda!... –ella le miro sorprendida, para luego regalarle una de esas sonrisas, que le hacían acelerar su pequeño corazoncito, suspiro aliviado cayendo de bruces en el pasto, por alguna razón estaba más feliz que nunca.- no dejes que hagan lo que quieran contigo hina-chan… eso solo puedo hacerlo yo.- habló un poco más bajo, desviando la mirada para que no se le notara el pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en sus pómulos._

En esos momentos se le hacía normal tener esa propiedad para con su amiga, porque era SU amiga, no del resto, nadie podría quitársela, el hecho de que la quería no le molestaba, quizás aún porque era inocente o simplemente no asimilaba lo que eso conllevaría, también había sido culpa de ella, por ser tan sumisa y obediente, la cuestión era que se llevaban demasiado bien, eran demasiado compatibles para su propio bien.

_-¡déjame tranquila sasuke!-podía sentir su ira, su delicado enojo que mas que cabrearlo le gustaba, solo él podía hacerle sacar de quiso, joderla a tal punto que terminara escupiendo todo._

_-No.- corto tajante.- dime ¿te gusta?-aquello había sido na sorpresa hasta para sí mismo, hubiese deseado cerrar el desgraciado pico y largarse de ahí, pero eso sería darle el gusto a su ojiperla.- responde.- _

_-¿p-porque te importa tanto?-ella estaba dolida, lo veía en sus ojos y como estos se aguaban ante la presión, segundos después vio como una delicada lagrima se deslizaba por esa pálida mejilla.-_

_-no lo sé.- suspiro frustrado, revolviéndose los cabellos con furia, no entendía la afición de su amiga por ese idiota, era un bueno para nada, no daba una, entonces ¿Por qué siempre que la veía este se le tiraba a los brazos tocando lo que era de él?-¡maldita sea Hinata responde de una vez!- grito exasperado, aquel recuerdo solo había sacado los celos que siempre albergaba en su interior, vio como su compañera saltaba ante el grito, asustada._

_-¡no! ¡No me gusta! ¿¡Ahora estas tranquilo!?... –no sabía en qué momento, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya la estaba abrazando, acarralándola contra uno de los tantos arboles en aquel espeso bosque, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su amiga.- n-no entiendo p-porque te importa ta-tanto.- solo pudo dar un suspiro de alivio, sin saber en qué momento habían dejado de trabajar sus pulmones._

_-sí, ahora estoy tranquilo.- susurro mas para sí mismo que para ella escuchando un gritito de sorpresa, la estrecho un poco más hacia sí mismo, sintiendo su frágil cuerpo junto al suyo, después de unos segundos la sensación de sus cabellos siendo acariciados por su amiga lo embargo._

_-no te enojes… naruto-kun s-solo estaba siendo a-amable.- susurro ella para él._

_-no, ese miserable se estaba aprovechando… si vuelve a abrasarte de esa manera le partiré la cara, no permitiré que nadie se propase contigo.- hablaba como niño malcriado, pero era lo que sentía, solo con ella podía decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba, sentía que ella era su caja de pandora, no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatase. _

Y a pesar de todo lo que decía y hacia, ella nunca le reprocho nada, también tenía su parte de culpa por aguantarle todo y cumplirle todos sus caprichos, no es que el allá sido un bastardo mal educado, sino que más bien era demasiado orgulloso y propietario como para siquiera compartir un abrazo de su amiga…

Increíblemente al recordarla y recordar algunas cosas que pasaron juntos, le había calmado… se había sentido bien. Estaba cansado de luchar y luchar sin un propósito, estos ya se habían acabado… todo se había acabado, solo le quedaba esa pequeña lucecita parpadeante que amenazaba con apagarse, no, no permitiría que eso sucediera… aunque tuviera que matar a todo konoha, él la vería, la abrazaría y le diría cuanta falta le había hecho, porque a pesar de ser un bastardo mal nacido… sasuke Uchiha solo tenía esa oportunidad, solo aquella… sino, sabía muy bien que todo acabaría para su mal lograda vida.

.

.

El mundo estaba oscuro, alguien, el algún lugar, se había olvidado dejar prendida la luz para que los monstruos del armario no salieran… sentía su alma fragmentada en mil pedazos, sin posibilidad de reciclaje, quizá s si al menos doliera, si al menos pudiese llorar… quizás ahora no estaría tirada como cualquier cosa en medio de aquel departamento.

Quiso recordar algún momento de los últimos años, en el que haya sentido algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier mundano sentimiento… no había nada, todo estaba oscuro.

Todo se había quedado a ciegas desde que se había ido, él, se había olvidado de dejarle la luz prendida por si acaso. Pero aquello ya no importaba, ya no necesitaba nada de toda esa cursilería barata que le vendieron en los cuentos, no los quería, los odiaba.

Se levanto como pudo del piso para trastabillar hacia el pequeño refrigerador, no había comida, solo alcohol y mas alcohol, saco una lata de cerveza mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba gris, pronto comenzaría a llover hasta quizás hubiese una tormenta.

Poco a poco ya no le bastó con la cerveza, necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte, algo que le hiciera sentir algo más que nada… pero sentía que nada funcionaba como correspondía, sentía que ya no era suficiente estar al borde de la intoxicación para sentir algo, cualquier cosa, por más fea que sea ella la recibiría con gusto…

_Nada… _

No había nada… ni siquiera la desesperación proveniente de su nuevo descubrimiento se hizo presente. Se sentía como una muñeca rota, una especie de juguete desechado… supuso que así debería de sentirse la muerte.

_-ten.- él sostenía una pequeña cajita brillante, se la alzaba justo frente a sus ojos y no la miraba.-_

_-¿para mí? ¿por qué?-aún estaba molesta con el por haberle pegado a su compañero kiba, este le había pedido hablar un poco más lejos que los demás porque le tenía que contar algo, nunca supo que cosa porque en ese momento había legado su mejor amigo a poner las cosas "en orden" propinándole un funesto puñetazo en pleno rostro.-_

_-tsk, que molesta eres, solo tómalo y ya.- sintió como le agarraron la mano y le pusieron la pequeña cajita entre sus dedos, le pico inmediatamente la curiosidad, le miro y luego volvió a mirar la caja.- _

_Era un precioso broche para el cabello, un lirio era lo que más resaltaba junto con un intrincado diseño bordeando el pequeño broche, quedo embelesada._

_-¿te gusta?-habló un poco más calmado el moreno.-_

_-¡h-hai!... esta muy lindo sasuke-kun, arigatou.- sonrió maravillada ante el gesto de su amigo, pero inmediatamente vio como la mirada de este se entristecía, ¿acaso era la única que se sentía feliz? -¿q-que?_

_-perdón.-le corto el azabache con una palabra que muy pocas veces se escuchaba salir de sus labios, esta le miro asombrada, su mirada estaba sombría, no la miraba, tenía su vista puesta en la nada. El impulso pudo más que la razón, se arrojo a los brazos de su amigo que inmediatamente correspondió el gesto, era mucho más pequeña que él por lo que quedaba a la altura de su pecho, oculto su rostro ahí, las lagrimas escocían sus ojos perlados.-_

_-n-no importa sasuke-kun… no importa.-habló desesperada, conocía esa mirada, la conocía muy bien… era el miedo a quedarse solo… completa y funestamente solo._

Sentía algo liquido salir por sus ojos, algo que vio frente a su espejo como sus propias lagrimas, sus ojos inexpresivos carentes de toda vida le miraba desconcertada, un pinchazo atroz llego al centro de su pecho… mas lagrima, una risa nerviosa… no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba maravillada por el hecho de que dolía, dolía de una forma horrible y asquerosa, escuchaba a lo lejos gemidos de dolor, sin percatarse de que era su propia boca que emitía aquel ruido…

Estaba sintiendo… estaba asquerosamente viva… aquello no podía augurar algo bueno, pues el dolor crecía, crecía en forma vertiginosa, ampliándose hacia todo su cuerpo, envolviendo cada musculo, cada arteria, cada poro y vello de su cuerpo, se expandía el triple para cuando se había dado cuenta de que otra parte de su cuerpo dolía… en ese momento deseo no haber deseado sentir, en ese momento o añoro la sensación del vacío…

Un grito desgarrador salió de sus sonrosados labios mientras las lagrimas surcaban y empapaban el piso, por dios, si esto era la muerte verdadera que no se tardara tanto, que alguien se apiadase de ella y que le enterrara una daga en el pecho… quien sea…

_Onegai… _

No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel arrasador descubrimiento de lo que era el dolor, ¿2 días quizás? ¿Tres?, había escuchado que golpeaban su puerta, no interesaba quien fuese, por la razón que fuese… no importaba.

Y ahí estaba, recostada de lado en aquella enorme cama, solo con un pequeño camisón cubriéndola lo suficiente y con todo su cabello esparcido, no había podido parar de llorar, ¿Cuántas lágrimas podían botar un simple humano? ¿Cuánto duraría?... bebió un poco más de la botella de whisky quemando su garganta en el proceso, solo quería volver a unir su cuerpo… solo eso, que ya no se desprendiera más por favor.

Al quinto día sintió que algo cambió, el dolor no había desaparecido, sentía que eso era pedir demasiado a los dioses, sino que más bien… ella se había acostumbrado, quería creer que se había vuelto más fuerte, pero aquello solo le parecía una vil blasfemia, una de las capacidades del ser humano, es adecuarse a todo, al frio, al calor, a la perdida, a la felicidad… ella se había acoplado al dolor que había pedido a gritos, su morboso deseo había sido cumplido, estaba viva, si, pero a un alto precio, ahora no le quedaba otra que tratar de sobrellevar eso, sacarle provecho…

O matarse de una vez por todas…

Para su desesperación, ya no le quedaban reservas de su bebida favorita, tampoco había comido en semanas, más que unas simples galletas de avenas, por ende razón había perdido peso, su escruta miento al espejo solo le dejo mal sabor de boca, nunca se considero especialmente bonita, simplemente no era fea, nada más. Tampoco tenía un buen cuerpo, estaba demasiado desarrollado para su gusto, quizás su único orgullo era su cabello, largo y sedoso y su piel de porcelana, pero dependía mucho de su estado de ánimo, por lo que ahora… parecía más muerta que viva.

Se dio una larga ducha, tratando de sacar todos los vestigios de vómitos, sudor y lagrimas, por sobre todo lagrimas, se vistió con una playera negra y unas pantis de igual tono, no tenia ánimos ni siquiera para sentirse pudorosa con aquella ropa, cepillo su cabello, calzo sus sandalias, tomo un pequeño bolso con lo indispensable y se largo.

Una de las cosas que siempre había disfrutado era sentir el viento y el sol en el rostro, ahora eso ni cosquillas le hacían, percibía ciertas miradas sobre su persona, ¿la razón? La desconocía completamente, entro al pequeño supermercado para comprar lo indispensable.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata eres tú?-una voz masculina le sao de su estado de estupor, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un muchacho un poco más alto que ella, de tez bronceada y extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.-

-kiba-kun, mucho gusto.- dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de cortesía, siempre había sido así, sentía que estaba puesta en modo automático.- ¿y akamaru?-su dulce y monótona voz, presentía que incomodaba a aquel muchacho, pero nada podía hacer, ya no estaba en su naturaleza poder hacer que los demás se sintieran bien en su presencia.

-e-esto, está afuera, no lo dejan entrar aquí.- habló mosqueado el castaño.- ¿bienes a comprar?-como si no fuera obvio, pensó para sí misma.-

-sí, me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo nada decente para comer kiba-kun.- habló ella retomando su camino para tomar un pequeño carrito.-

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Tsunade-sama dijo que habías pedido tu baja de ser ninja.- si, lo había hecho, no soportaba la idea de ir por el mundo matando gente para proteger una nación que no pudo ni siquiera proteger a su propia gente de si misma.

-sí, estaba cansada.- habló mientras comenzaba a echar verduras unas bolsas para luego pasar a pesarlas.-

-ah… naruto se puso como loco cuando supo que ya no quería ser ninja, izo un escándalo pensando que Tsunade lo había hecho a propósito.- vio como este sonreía sonrojado ¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿de verdad? Qué lindo de su parte.- ¿Cómo se supone que eran los modales de cortesía en una conversación? Solo lograba recordar un par de cosas banales, como no interrumpir cuando alguien te estaba hablando, o responder siempre educadamente las preguntas inoportunas.-

-¿Cómo se lo tomo el clan?-se veía ahora serio, como si de verdad le importase lo que pasara con su persona, extraño… muy extraño.

-decidí renunciar al clan, Tsunade-sama interfirió por mí para que no me impusieran el sello maldito, de haber sido así hubiese sido degrada a la rama secundaria de la familia y puesta como concubina para mi primo neji.- aquello, ahora que lo meditaba, de verdad sonaba más que horrible.

-Woa… no pensé que tanto así, ¿y ahora como se supone que te ganas la vida?-ella le miro con incredulidad.

-soy un parasito de la Hokage.- admitió al fin.- resulta que mi madre me dejo una herencia antes de fallecer, solo a mí, pero no puedo disponer de ella hasta los 18, así que por mientras la Hokage administra mis bienes, no me quejo.- aclaró inmediatamente, no quería que le tuviera lástima que intentara ser su amigo, que intentara algo mas con ella, que se acercara… no quería que alguien como ese shinobi entrara en su vida, solo traería desgracias para él.

-ah, pues qué bien hina-chan.- eso fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro, solo EL le decía así, solo EL tenia el derecho a decirle así, le había dicho aquello hace muchos años, pero sentía que aquello aún corría, aún tenía vigencia.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo mal?

-n-no nada kiba-kun… s-solo no me gusta ese apodo…-la opresión en su pecho había comenzado a inquietarla, otra vez aquel dolor estaba cambiando, se estaba transformando… sentía que era un monstruo que alojaba en sí misma, que tenía que madurar para luego salir de ella rompiéndole las entrañas, matándola en el proceso…

-ok, Hinata, solo Hinata ¿vale?- la simplicidad de aquel sujeto la izo sonreír levemente, era maravilloso, una experiencia extrasensorial que no había sentido hace mucho.

-arigatou.-

El la acompaño todo el recorrido, admirando un poco cuando saco varias botellas de la sección "alcoholes" y admirándose aún más al decirle al ajero "son para Hokage-sama", de todos era sabido el gusto por el alcohol que tenía esa gran kunoichi, por lo mismo, nadie discutió.

-arigatou nuevamente kiba-kun, no hubiese podido con esto yo sola.-habló dirigiéndose a las múltiples bolsas que traían asfixiando sus dedos.

-no hables bobadas Hinata.- sonrió este ampliamente.- esto… m-mañana ¿t-tienes algo que hacer?...-y ahí estaban nuevamente, no quería relacionarse con konoha, con los habitantes de konoha, solo estaba ahí porque tenía la vaga esperanza de ue EL volvería, porque si se iba, no la podría encontrar… no sabría donde encontrarla…

-etto… me parece que tengo que hacerme presente en el despacho de Tsunade-sama.- vio como este bajaba la mirada un tanto entristecido.- p-pero no me molestaría para un rato en compañía…-se golpeo mentalmente por aquello, no es que le molestara, sino que simplemente… no quería, pero al ver aquella cara, como se iluminaba ante lo que dijo, suspiro resignada, aún seguía siendo demasiado buena, aún no podía decir "no".

-¡te mostrare mi nueva técnica con Akamaru!- sonrió un poco al ver la reacción del chico perro.-

-esperare con ansias.- dijo mas bien por cortesía que por otra cosa.- bueno, hasta mañana kiba-kun.- dijo está dando una leve reverencia, para luego tomar sus bolsas e ingresar a su casa.

Aquella noche tampoco durmió, aquella noche soñó con él… con sasuke, su sasuke.

.

.

.

Algo parecido al alivio cuando un hijo vuelve a casa sano y salvo fue lo que Tsunade sintió al ver esos fríos e impenetrables ojos negros, pero tenía que ser dura, no podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos maternalitas frente a uno de sus "hijos" malcriados.

-bien… así que has vuelto.-vio como el muchacho alzaba una ceja irónico, aquello nunca le había gustado, sasuke uchiha podía ser muchas cosas, pero lo altanero y orgulloso no se lo quitaba nadie. - ¿sabes las consecuencias por haber asesinado a tantos ANBU?... incluso mataste a dos de camino hacia acá, no entiendo ahora tu afán de querer volver siendo que nunca te viste interesado en ello… explícame tus razones.-no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, que dios se apiade de su alma si dejaba nuevamente que el ultimo Uchiha hiciese lo que quisiese nuevamente.

-Hinata Hyuuga.- fueron sus dos cortas palabras, tan cortas como precisas. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, claro… ¿Qué otra razón tendría Sasuke Uchiha para volver a Konoha?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_**Darkness**_

_**II**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Para que nada nos separe que nada nos una…"_

_**Pablo Neruda.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y ahí se encontraba, tirado como cualquier cosa en medio de aquel lugar que había presenciado la muerte de los suyos, sintiéndose aún más miserable porque sencillamente no quería moverse, no tenía caso… cuando todo está hecho para ser roto ¿Quién era él para ir en contra de esa "ley"?

Hacía dos semanas que había llegado a Konoha, dos semanas de mierda en las cuales sus únicos pensamientos habían sido masacrar gatitos o algo peor, masacrarla a ella.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe, probablemente sería Naruto o Sakura, dos escorias que se habían encargado de hacerle aún más pesado ese tiempo. No es que él fuera un mal amigo, simplemente que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con esas dos personas más que el poco tiempo que pasaron como Equipo 7, si tan solo le dejaran tranquilo por un tiempo…

_Quizás todo sería más fácil… _

-Oe ¿ya estás muerto?... – un rubio con una sonrisa zorruna le miro desde lo alto.- pero que mierda tienes aquí sasuke-teme… hai que ver que guarro eres ¿eh?-

No tenia ánimos ni para contestarle, si se iba a volver a desordenar ¿Cuál era el propósito de ordenar? Ninguno, así que era mejor dejarlo así, que se pudriera todo, si él no era feliz, nadie lo sería o por lo menos sus cosas no.

-solo vete Dobe.- dijo con voz cansina.

Como le había costado pronunciar esas tres palabras. Lo peor de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era saber que se lo merecía, porque ante Hinata, no era nadie… ella estaba tan sumergida en su propia inexistencia, que cuando le vio, pensó que solo era una ilusión, un recuerdo vivo y le ignoro, aquello fue devastador para su persona, sobre todo las simples palabras que ella le había contestado ante su nombre…

_No… tú estás muerto, estos seis pies bajo tierra y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso… _

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Genjutzu? Era una opción, la mejor de todas las barbaridades que se le habían ocurrido, pero aquello le hacía sentir asco hasta de sí mismo.

-no has hablado con Hinata-chan ¿verdad?... Kiba paso ayer por su departamento, como siempre no salió a recibirle ni dio señales de vida… -ante eso sin querer, le prestó atención.- me gustaría que hina-chan vuelva a sonreír como cuando éramos niños, pero la verdad es que no sale de su departamento, hace tres meses la mismísima vieja derribo su puerta, se había intoxicado aunque aún no sabemos si fue intencional o no… de todas formas no es como si Hinata-chan quisiera ayuda, desde hace años es así. –

Veía al dobe hablar tan seriamente que era inevitable no pensar lo peor, un escalofrió le recorrió desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta la ultima hebra de su desordenado cabello.

Tenia que verla… el impulso puede mucho más que la razón.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se esfumo a vista y presencia de Naruto, este solo sonrió complacido ante la reacción de su amigo, pues sabía muy bien, que aquella niña inestable y caprichosa, necesitaba a Sasuke y aquel niño serio y gruñón, necesitaba a Hinata.

.

.

Con un pesado suspiro, se dispuso a humillarse una vez más, toco con los nudillos aquella puerta de tono marrón… no tenía ni un solo plan para hablar con ella, es más, no sabía que le iba a decir, ¿Cómo se habla con alguien que alucina con tu muerte?...

Nada.

Una vez más aporreo la puerta con su puño, esta vez más fuerte.

Nada… mas escuchaba su respiración, tenía los sentidos tan agudizados que podía escuchar el latir desbocado del pequeño corazón de SU Hinata.

-vamos, sé que estas ahí, o abres o abro yo.- sentencio serio y pacifico.

Esta vez iba con la calma como amiga, necesitaba hacerlo pues si ella estaba tan desquiciada; como había dado a entender a Naruto, nada de lo que dijera tenía real sentido, así que ¿Por qué esforzarse?

-vete… - su fina voz sonó temblorosa, como si le costase pronunciarlas, ¿o es que no está acostumbrada? Y tal como había sospechado, ella se encontraba justo al otro lado de la maldita puerta.-

-no estoy muerto Hinata, y tú lo sabes… ¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en engañarte a ti misma?...- un fuerte sollozo se escucho del otro lado.- hazte a un lado voy a entrar.- ordenó autoritario, aquel lastimero sonido había hecho palpitar su corazón asustado.

En su vida en la aldea cuando era pequeño, sabía que muy pocas veces había hecho llorar a Hinata, eran contadas con el dedo y recordaba cada una de ellas pues la culpabilidad que había sentido en ese entonces le había sorprendido al igual que la preocupación por el que dejara de llorar ya.

Con una simple patada derribo la puerta, asiéndola añicos al otro lado de la habitación, no es que lo hubiese hecho a propósito, que va, solo no había medido su fuerza…

La busco con la mirada, su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarla al otro extremo, mirándole aterrorizada, algo dentro de sí se rompió al ver esa mirada nuevamente ¿pero qué podía hacer?

-no tengas miedo… no te haré daño.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, se aplaudió con sarcasmo mentalmente.- Hina-

-¡Vete!... ¡lárgate!- se sorprendió ante la mirada determina que mostraba su niña. –ándate como lo haces siempre… n-no te necesito…- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, más lo alcanzo a oír. Sonrió para si, no era nada buena mintiendo.

Su cuerpo reacciono solo, una vez ella hubiese hecho el ademan de salir corriendo, la tubo presa entre sus brazos ¿Cómo? Ni el mismo lo sabía, supuso que consiente o inconsciente lo hubiese hecho igual. La apretó más hacia si cuando ella comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo a como sea lugar.

Sabía que se lo merecía, sabía que todo lo que ella le estaba gritando era verdad, desde "eres un poco hombre" a "muérete"… porque eso debió de haber hecho, morir a manos de uno de sus tantos enemigos, pero es que… es que era tan egoísta que jamás se lo hubiese permitido, simplemente la necesitaba consigo, no iba a abandonar ese mundo sin haberla visto una vez más. Y ahora que la sentía, que sentía su calor, su escancia, su aroma a flores y a canela, su cuerpo… ¿Cómo irse? ¿Cómo dejarla? La idea simplemente le parecía una blasfemia para con todo lo sagrado, es decir, ella.

-shh… ya.- poco a poco ella se fue calmando, hasta que solo resulto ser un ligero y constante jadeo, más no la soltó.

_Ni en mil años… _

-vete… por favor…- fue su suplica, más la ignoro.-

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber.- ¿Por qué deseas que me marche?- sentía la respiración de Hinata en su pecho, traspasar a través de su polera, de su piel, hasta llegar a su corazón, haciéndole latir desbocado.

-n-no me q-quiero acostumbrar a ti… estas muerto.- le escucho en un susurro.

Fue en ese momento que estallo, algo parecido a la ira pero en mayor medida se apodero de cada milímetro de su cuerpo, sus línea de sangre se activo producto de ello.

Para cuando reacciono, tenía a Hinata presa bajo su cuerpo, con cada mano prisionera por sobre sus cabezas, ella una vez más; le miraba con aquel miedo asqueroso que lo único que provocaba era cabrearlo más. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

-Hinata… NO estoy muerto… -le miro severo, escupiendo cada palabra en su cara y haciendo más presión en sus muñecas.- no estoy muerto…

-si lo estas, s-si lo estas- le interrumpió ella con voz temblorosa.-

-¡que no maldita sea!- perdió los estribos.- ¡no estoy muerto! ¡Estoy tan vivo como tú!... volví Hinata, volví por ti… -

Acaricio lentamente aquella pálida mejilla que para su sorpresa, se torno de un adorable tono rosa, sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, acaricio su frente, su cabello, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos de luna, aquella misma que le había acompañado en aquellas noches de soledad y oscuridad absoluta, en donde se sentía mucho menos que nada.

-no llores pequeña… no estoy muerto ¿ves?... ¿sientes?- dijo posando una de las pequeñas manos de ella en su corazón.- estoy vivo… -vio la comprensión aflorar en los ojos de su compañera.- volví Hinata, solo por ti… -

Se incorporo para sentarse frente a Hinata, la cual aún parecía perdida, seguía con rastros de lagrimas por sobre sus mejillas, con los labios entre abiertos y la respiración agitada…

-¿S-sasuke-kun?... –su corazón exploto en una y mil sensaciones que recorrieron todo su maltrecho cuerpo, era algo empalagoso y que estaba seguro haber sentido antes, tenía que reconocer que era agradable… -

-sí pequeña… volví.- repitió otra vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir como ella se abalanzaba sobre su persona, rodeándole con sus peligrosamente delgados brazos, enterrando el rostro en el pecho y estrechándose contra él, casi como si le fuese a perder de un momento a otro. No la culpaba, quizás de los dos, ella había sido la que mas había sufrido debido a su alma amable y cálida, a su incapacidad de odiar.

Solo pudo rodearla una vez más con sus brazos y apretarla junto a si, esperando que su llanto ahora fura de alegría y no de dolor. Más sin querer, soltó él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, una lagrima traicionera por la realidad de lo que le estaba pasando, dios ¿Cuánto había soñado por eso?... algo parecido al primer respiro luego de haberte estado ahogando; doloroso pero magnifico en todo su esplendor, eso… eso fue lo que sintió.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, en aquella habitación donde parecía que nadie viva, con la puerta destrozada en un rincón y todas las ilusiones rotas regadas entorno a ellos, pero de alguna forma, se sentía mejor, no sanado del todo... solo mejor. Al fin estaba con ella…

Al final, Hinata se había quedado profundamente dormida, sospechaba que estaba más que acostumbrada a dormir así, con las mejillas encharcadas, el cabello revuelto y los ojos mas hinchados imposibles, más nada podía hacer, solo velar por su sueño. Es por eso que la recostó suavemente en aquella dura y destartalada cama, tapándola con lo que pillase, lo cual fue al final un simple chaquetón de lana percudido.

Los Uchiha eran de naturaleza egoísta y posesiva, pero por sobre todo eran excelentes estrategas, sabía muy bien que no debía confiar sobre la aparente aceptación de su pequeña amiga, estas podrían haber sido solo producto de una reacción desmedida e inconsciente por parte de Hinata, la cual por lo que comenzaba a ver; del cuidarse a sí misma, sabía muy poco. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?

_¿Oportunidad para qué?... _

Trago grueso ante la pequeñita voz que le hablaba en su cabeza, claro… ¿oportunidad para qué? ¿Enamorarla? ¿Cortejarla?... ¿Cómo se podía llevar aquello acabo cuando él la había dejado a su suerte? Con un padre obsesivo y agresivo, un primo con tintes homicidas y una hermana por lo demás zorra y mal agradecida… ¿Qué tanto había aguantado su Hinata? ¿En qué momento se había quebrado?... por suerte había tenido el coraje para salir de aquel antro de maldad, como le solían llamar a la mansión Hyuuga ¿pero había sido para mejor?...

Hinata vivía en muy precarias condiciones, por no decir nulas… a base de alcohol y pan, si, su pequeña era una maldita alcohólica, tenía que reconocerlo. Tenía una cama desastrosa en una esquina, una mesa vieja con una sola silla, un refrigerador, por lo demás obsoleto, en la entrada a la pequeña cocina; que alguna vez fue "Americana", un destartalado armario de dos puertas al fondo de la habitación, sin mencionar la puerta destrozada por él mismo en una de las esquinas y nada más… si mirabas de manera objetiva, parecía que nadie viviera ahí y aquello solo le provoco deseos de llorar o salir a patear traseros…

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue oscureciendo más y más, el frio comenzó a hacerse presente y Hinata comenzó a hacer ruidos con sus dientes, sin pensarlo mucho se recostó junto a ella para darle calor, estrechándola en un abrazo sobreprotector y hasta casi posesivo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería que llegara el mañana y tener que hacer frente a los cambios de humor de aquella pequeña que descansaba a su lado. Aquella que con miradas tiernas y acciones inocentes se había ganado su corazón y lo que quedaba de su alma y cuerpo.

**NOTAS ZATTANO**:

Sé que me demore mucho, ¡pero mucho!, no era mi intención, solo tuve un bloqueo de "escritor" con esto del reencuentro de estas dos singulares personas, que por lo demás si estuvieron atentos, ni siquiera lo hice. Creo que lo incluiré en algún capitulo, por ahí, chiquitito, minúsculo… Gracias por los consejos de la ortografía, juro, recontra juro! Que trate de revisarlo lo más posible y trate de corregir…. No creo que lo haya conseguido =_= pero bueno, muchas gracias a las personillas especiales que comentaron, me hicieron muy feliz y a una en especial que dijo que no la continuaría, aquí estoy, fue el "regaño" que necesitaba para seguir. 3

Saludos y besos a todos. Nos leemos…


End file.
